


Driving Lessons

by Irrevocably_Sherlocked



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bentley Car Sex Challenge, Blow Jobs, Devious Angel Schemes, M/M, You've been warned, unsafe driving practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrevocably_Sherlocked/pseuds/Irrevocably_Sherlocked
Summary: Aziraphale would like to get to his destination in one piece, thank you. Crowley simply needs some retraining.





	Driving Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Its me! Hello! Dipping my toe into a new fandom. This idea was sprung thanks to the lovely filthy minds of my good friends (you know who you are) who decided that that Bentley was just _begging_ to be defiled. And that became a challenge, and well. Here we are. I hope you all enjoy.  
> Huge thanks to [Sussexbound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLenore) and [geekoncaffeine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekoncaffeine/pseuds/geekoncaffeine) for a quick beta and a read over. 

“Crowley!”

“Yes, Angel?”

“Must you drive so fast?” Aziraphale was currently sat in Crowley’s Bentley, barreling down the M25 at 93 miles an hour and hanging on for dear life. If he were mortal, he’d have been praying frantically to ensure that they made it to their destination alive. As it was, he was merely hoping to avoid unnecessary paperwork. Discorporation in the company of a demon would be most improper.

Crowley glanced at Aziraphale, taking in his grip on the dash. “Yes,” he smirked.

He grabbed Aziraphale’s hand, laying it atop his thigh. “But don’t you worry, my Angel. I’d never let us crash.”

Aziraphale was rather eager to get where they were going, their sweet little cottage in Sussex. But he’d prefer to get there in one piece, thank you. Crowley swerved to pass a slower car, and Aziraphale snapped. “How about…this,” Aziraphale said, slipping his hand from Crowley’s and stroking it slowly up his thigh. “If you slow down, I’ll make it worth your while.” The last syllable was whispered into Crowley’s neck, a mere second before Aziraphale’s lips made contact.

Aziraphale kissed him sweetly, tongue caressing, whisper soft, while his hand moved ever higher up Crowley’s leg until his pinky finger was just barely brushing his half-hard, but clearly eager, cock. Crowley shivered, his breath quickening. “I’m—lissstening,” he sighed.

“Mmm, good.” Aziraphale murmured, pressing harder.

Crowley spread his legs and shifted in his seat, trying to get Aziraphale to move how he wanted. “Tsk, tsk. Always in such a rush, Dear. Slower,” Aziraphale chided, nipping low on Crowley’s neck.

“Angel,” Crowley moaned.

Aziraphale glanced at the speedometer. 85. An improvement. ”Now, now, eyes on the road.”

Crowley groaned, but did as he was told. “Better,” Aziraphale crooned. He quickly miracled Crowley’s clothes open, pulling out his now fully hard cock and wrapping his hand around it. Crowley let out a hiss, and Aziraphale pulled him in long, luxurious pulls, watching as Crowley undulated softly, but he would not be rushed, no matter how much those sinewy movements made his mouth dry. He kissed softly down Crowley’s jaw, his neck, inching lower each time the speedometer dipped. When it finally made it to 65, he closed his lips sweetly just around the tip of Crowley’s cock.

“Oh, Angel,” Crowley sighed, one hand curling in Aziraphale’s hair.

Aziraphale pulled off abruptly. “Oh no, both hands on the wheel.”

Crowley slammed both hands back on the steering wheel. “Keep going,” he growled.

Satisfied, Aziraphale bent again to his task, taking Crowley in farther, his lips wrapping around the head in an approximation of a kiss. He opened wider, taking him in deep and rubbing his tongue along the underside, before pulling off to caress the tip.

“Angel…your mouth…fucking tease,” Crowley groaned, jerking upwards.

Aziraphale internally preened. He sunk down on Crowley’s cock, taking him all the way to the back of his throat. He groaned, relishing the sound of Crowley’s answering moan above him. He worked to create a rhythm, pulling off slowly then sinking back down, flattening his tongue to hit all the right spots, and wrapping his hand around the base to take him all. 

Before long, Crowley was writhing, panting, and moaning incoherent curses to both God and Satan in equal measure.

“Angel, yes, Aziraphale, I’m – “

Aziraphale took him in as far as he could, burying his face in Crowley’s lap, and sucked. Hard. Just the way his Demon loved, groaning as the white-hot release pooled in his mouth, dribbling just a bit over his lips. He pulled off slowly, savoring the shiver in Crowley’s body as he gave one last lingering kiss to the head.

“My, that was scrumptious,” he said, giving Crowley a saucy wink, wiping the last lingering remnants of come from his lips.

Crowley shuddered. “Angel, when we get there, I am going to make you pay for that.”

“Looking forward to it, Dear. As long as you drive the speed limit.”

Crowley did.


End file.
